Caitlin-Kathleen Conflict
The conflict between Caitlin Ryan and Kathleen Mead began in the first season of Degrassi Junior High. Conflict History Degrassi Junior High Season 1 In The Big Dance, both attend the dance and are shown to be having a good time. In Rumor Has It, Caitlin starts having dreams about Ms. Avery. She dreams sitting in Ms. Avery's lap where Kathleen and the rest of class says, "Ms. Avery is a lesbian." which makes Caitlin worried. The next day at school, Kathleen makes up rumors about Ms. Avery being a lesbian. This worries Caitlin due to her dreams. Caitlin throws a sleepover and invites Susie, Kathleen and Annie. They make prank calls, and Caitlin is the one that calls Ms. Avery. She isn't home, but a woman answers the phone. Kathleen thinks Ms. Avery is gay, but Caitlin doesn't believe her. Caitlin has another dream where Kathleen and her classmates call Caitlin a lesbian after sitting in Ms. Avery's lap. The next day, Kathleen spreads rumors about Caitlin being a lesbian after seeing her talk to Ms. Avery, which worries Caitlin's friend Susie when Kathleen warns her to not hang around with Caitlin in a dark room because she may try something. However, Ms. Avery tells Caitlin that she's not a lesbian and that the dreams that Caitlin keeps of having her are just part of puberty. She also tells Caitlin that even if she were a lesbian, she'd still be the same person. In Smokescreen, Catilin, Kathleen, and Susie are trying to get people to sign their petition for the environment. Rick comes over and signs his name in. Susie tells Caitlin that Rick likes her but Kathleen says that Rick is dumb as a post. During the committee meeting, Kathleen keeps wanting to stick to the old name which makes Caitlin and the others disappointed since they believe the name to be too long. When Rick comes over, Kathleen questions him why is he interested in the environment but Catilin and Susie convince Kathleen to give Rick a chance. After school, Kathleen goes up to Caitlin and says that Rick is bad news. But Caitlin believes that Rick should still be given a chance. Kathleen walks away angrily. The next day, Rick and Caitlin do a rap on the morning announcements which gets a lot of people to sign the petition which makes Kathleen jealous. Later, the committee has another meeting. Kathleen wants to keep talking about sticking to the old name instead of the petition but Caitlin says that they've been talking about the name in all of the meetings. Caitlin, Rick and Susie plan to take the petition to the factory and Kathleen thinks it's a stupid idea, saying who would pay attention to a bunch of kids. Rick tells her it's called taking action, and calls her a brain box and Kathleen seems angry. Caitlin says it's okay, cooling down the argument and says that Rick, Susie and her will take it to the factory during lunch the next day. Later, at another committee meeting, Kathleen says to everybody that she caught Rick smoking and that he should be kicked out which makes Rick angry and he leaves. The next day, Kathleen tells Catilin that Rick just wasn't right for the job and says that she came up with a new name for the committee but Catilin calls Kathleen a jerk and leaves to go find Rick. Kathleen watches her go and leaves disappointed. In Revolution!, when the 7th graders hear that school president Stephanie Kaye made Joey sports rep rather than Yick Yu, they agree that there is always a vote on these types of things. Caitlin, Kathleen and their classmates attempt to impeach Stephanie and walk own the halls yelling "Out of the Way with Stephanie Kaye". In the end, Joey quits his position as sports rep, giving the position to Yick and the 7th graders cheer in excitement. Degrassi Junior High Season 2 In Eggbert, Kathleen, Melanie, Susie, and Caitlin talk about pregnant student Spike. Kathleen says that Spike should be kicked out of the school because she's sets a "bad example" for the school by getting pregnant at 14 but Caitlin disagrees and says that Spike still has the right to attend school and that's like saying that would be like pretending that Spike's pregnancy never happened. In Stage Fright, Caitlin and Kathleen are competing against each other for the female lead in the school play. Though Caitlin worries about not getting the part because she has discovered that she has epilepsy. At Susie's party, Caitlin has an epileptic seizure which scares the girls. Kathleen suggests putting a spoon into Caitlin's mouth so she doesn't swallow her tongue but Susie tells her not to. The next day at school, Kathleen starts gossiping to people about Caitlin's epileptic attack and said that she looked gross and says that Caitlin might not get the female lead because of it. Later, Caitlin learns that Kathleen got the female lead and that Caitlin plays the servant of Kathleen's character. Caitlin tells Susie that Kathleen got the female lead was because Ms. Avery knows that Caitlin has epilepsy but Susie tells Caitlin that the reason Kathleen got the part was because she won it fair and square. Caitlin decides that she wants to drop out of the play because she doesn't want to be Kathleen's servant but Susie tells her that she will not cover for her just because she is jealous of Kathleen. Everyone is wondering if the rumors of Caitlin quitting the play is true. Kathleen gossips that Caitlin must have quit due to her epilepsy but Caitlin shows up. She says that she will be the best servant that Kathleen has ever gotten. She fixes Kathleen's crown on her and says that Kathleen is going to need all the help she can get which makes everyone around them laugh. In Bottled Up, Kathleen, Caitlin, Susie, Tim, and Nancy are the five contestants for the representing Degrassi Junior High on the educational game show Quest for the Best. Caitlin gets annoyed that Kathleen is being a know it all and not giving her teammates a chance to answer the questions. When the team decides to watch a VHS recording at Kathleen's house, they discover Kathleen's home life. Kathleen's mom who is drunk keeps interpreting them so they couldn't finish the tape and decide to call it off. Caitlin then starts to worry about Kathleen. She realizes that the reason why Kathleen is so bossy and rude is because of her alcoholic mother. Rick offered to take Caitlin out for a burger after the show which at first she didn't seem too excited about, because she was more focused on feeling bad for Kathleen. She asks Rick on how to help Kathleen but Rick tells her that if Kathleen wants help, she'll ask for it and that Caitlin should mind her own business. In class, Caitlin asks Kathleen if her mom was drunk but Kathleen says that her mom was fine and that she was sick. Caitlin says, "Fine. Do whatever you want. I don't care." The night of the show, Kathleen realized that she accidentally left her jacket at home which makes Caitlin and the others annoyed. Kathleen says that she'll call her mom to have get her jacket before the show. As the show is about the start, Kathleen's mom doesn't show up which makes Kathleen worried since she doesn't have her jacket but Caitlin and the others try to calm her down. Rick then offers her jacket to Kathleen and she thanks him. Kathleen gets a little bit distracted when her mom doesn't show up which makes Caitlin the other concerned but she's able to answer the rest of the questions. The team was victorious and won the match. Caitlin tells Kathleen that she did great and Kathleen thanks her. The next day, Caitlin, still concerned about Kathleen, asks her if everything is okay. Kathleen answers in a rude attitude that everything is fine. When Rick comes in, Kathleen says hi to him and Caitlin seemed a little jealous to find out that Rick loaned Kathleen his jacket and walked her home after the show and that Kathleen was warming up a little to Rick now. In ...He's Back, Caitlin, Kathleen and the rest of their classmates have Mr. Colby as their substitute teacher. Caitlin tells Kathleen that she thinks that Mr. Colby is creepy. In Pass Tense, Caitlin, Kathleen and a group of their classmates were working in the Gym on setting up the decorations for the graduating grade 8 class farewell dance. This was a tradition for grade 7's to set up as a way to say good bye to the older students, but weren't allowed to attend since they weren't graduating. As Caitlin and Susie passed by the main office, they overheard someone telling Doris Bell where they could put the grade 9's revealing a secret to them both, and Doris explained happily and with joy that they all get to stay together another year because due to shifting populations all the other high schools were full so they decided to expand Degrassi Junior High by adding a grade 9 to it. Caitlin and Susie were not to happy to hear about this. When they explained it all to their classmates they were all mad and furious also. Because at the time this meant that next year they still wouldn't be the seniors students, they wouldn't be in charge of the school and they still would not get to go to the dance because they still wouldn't be graduating. So Caitlin, Kathleen, Susie and all the others who had been working on the dance decided to stop and abruptly approached Stephanie Kaye and told her since the grade 8's weren't really graduating anymore, they refused to worked on the dance anymore and hand her the decorations. Stephanie later on bargained with them to allow the grade 7's to attend the dance if they did the decorating work. Degrassi Junior High Season 3 In [[Loves Me, Loves Me Not|'Loves Me, Loves Me Not']], Kathleen and the rest of the class listens to Caitlin and Joey's movie project and when they both finish, Kathleen and the rest of the class claps for them. In The Whole Truth, Caitlin decides to write an article about animals' rights which replaces Kathleen's article about a school dress code which Caitlin finds it to be stupid. Kathleen confronts her but Caitlin tells her that animals' rights are more important than a school dress code. Later, Kathleen informed her that she did a school project on animal testing last year and that Caitlin doesn't have her facts straight. In Food for Thought, Melanie complains to Caitlin about how Kathleen will be an bossy science partner for her. She advised her to perhaps look for a new science partner but Melanie told her it was too late, they had been partners since the beginning of the year and the science fair was the very same day. They see Kathleen writing in her diary and they assume that she is writing about boys and teasing that none of the boys might even like her. After when Kathleen destroys the paper of the science project that Melanie worked on, they think that it was mean of Kathleen to do that because of an error and Caitlin calls Kathleen the Wicked Witch of Degrassi. Then, after Melanie discovered that Kathleen has an eating disorder, she tells to Caitlin about it and Caitlin says "Well that explains why she's so bitchy." Caitlin tells Melanie that she told Kathleen that she knows about her problem but Melanie doesn't want to since she looked into Kathleen's diary. They see Kathleen working on the project and Melanie decides that she's going to try to help Kathleen and Caitlin wishes her good luck. In Twenty Bucks, while Caitlin and Melanie are talking about the concert, Kathleen walks by them. Caitlin sees Melanie trying to talk to Kathleen though Kathleen ignores her. Caitlin asks Melanie how Kathleen is doing. Melanie says that she isn't sure but she did see Kathleen eating lunch the other day. In Pa-arty!, in school, Caitlin, Kathleen, and Melanie are talking about Lucy's party and Kathleen wants to go. Later that night, they head to Lucy's house where Caitlin is suppose to meet Joey who never shows up. Caitlin mopes around with Kathleen and Melanie about of how Joey stood her up on their date. Kathleen starts complaining that nobody else is talking to them. In Bye-Bye, Junior High, Caitlin, Kathleen, and Melanie talk about the dance. Caitlin tells them that she'll see them later when she goes to talk to Joey. After the school catches on fire and everyone gets out, Caitlin starts worrying about Joey and keeps asking where he is. Kathleen tells Caitlin to calm down and comforts her until Joey shows up with Caitlin's jacket. Degrassi High Season 1 In Nobody's Perfect, Caitlin, Kathleen, and the rest of their classmates are given an assignment to act out a Shakespeare scene. Kathleen watches Caitlin and Joey talking and seems upset since they had a healthy relationship while her relationship with Scott has become abusive. Degrassi High Season 2 In Loyalties, Caitlin is with Kathleen, Melanie, Diana, and Maya and tells them of how her parents' anniversary is approaching and she wants to plan a special dinner for them. Kathleen asks Caitlin how long her parents have been married and Caitlin says that they've been married for 20 years. The next day, while thinking about her father's affair, Melanie asks Caitlin about her parents' sex life which makes Caitlin snap at her and leave. Kathleen looks Caitlin and asks, "What's her problem?" In The All Nighter, the girls are planning a surprise 16 birthday party for Diana and having her think that they're going to the movies. They set up the party at Melanie's house and when Diana shows up, they surprise her and start having fun. The girls talks about the guys they like. When Diana says that she thought that Joey was cute, Caitlin tells her, "Gross Diana. Get some taste lessons." Kathleen replies back, "Not everyone has experience like you Caitlin." Later, Kathleen reveals that she has brought marijuana and asks anyone if they want to try. When she offers it to Caitlin, she refuses. Kathleen calls Caitlin a goody-two shows, Little Miss Perfection and a chicken. Caitlin says that she doesn't want to. When Kathleen offers the marijuana to Maya, she looks unsure and Caitlin says that she doesn't have if she doesn't want to. Maya says she does and after smoking it, she coughs and she doesn't want it anymore. Kathleen, Melanie, and Diana start getting high while Caitlin uses a spray to make sure that Melanie's mom doesn't smell the smoke. She looks at Kathleen who looks stoned. She asks her if she's ok. Kathleen says, "Yes. Why?" Caitlin replies that she's been quiet. Then while being high, Melanie accidentally reveals about Kathleen's secrets. She talks about Kathleen's eating disorder, her mother's alcoholism, her ex-boyfriend Scott abusing her and that she's going to counseling for her problems. This upsets Kathleen and she runs out of the party. Caitlin goes after her. She finds Kathleen crying. She goes to her and says that Melanie didn't mean it since she's high. Kathleen says it doesn't matter since she didn't want anybody to know about her problems. Caitlin says she already knew and tells her that she beat her eating disorder and it takes guts to go to counseling. Kathleen says that Melanie still had no right telling anybody about her problems and continues crying. Caitlin shares her blanket with her, hugs and comforts her. She tells her that it's going to be okay. In Showtime (1), Caitlin and Kathleen, along with the rest of their classmates, hears that Caitlin's ex boyfriend Claude, has committed suicide and everyone is shocked. Kathleen looks at Caitlin with sympathy. In One Last Dance, Kathleen and Caitlin are seen walking together. Kathleen then tells Caitlin that she'll see her later when Joey asks Caitlin to the dance. Degrassi The Next Generation In Mother and Child Reunion, Caitlin, Kathleen, and the rest of their former peers, attends their high school reunion. When Caitlin makes a speech about how she was doing, Kathleen is shown to be jealous of Caitlin. In a deleted scene, Kathleen talks about of how well Caitlin is doing with her tv show then starts talking about doing her own TV show. Trivia *They were both interested in theater. *Kathleen made up rumors about Caitlin being a lesbian just because she saw her talking to Ms. Avery, whom she also made up a rumor about being a lesbian. *Kathleen also had a conflict with Caitlin's ex-boyfriend Rick Munro. *They would often have sleepovers together with the other girls in their grade, despite their on-and-off conflict. *They were both good friends with Melanie Brodie, Maya Goldberg and Diana Economopoulos. *They were both worked on the school newspaper the Degrassi Digest. *They both had a conflict with their ex-boyfriends: Caitlin with Claude Tanner and Kathleen with Scott Smith. Coincidentally, Scott was the last person to talk to Claude before he committed suicide in Showtime (1). *Both were in the Class of 1993 though Caitlin graduated a year early. *Caitlin and Kathleen share similarities with future students Emma and Paige, Holly J. and Clare, and Maya and Zoë, who also had and later ended their conflicts with each other like Caitlin and Kathleen. *They both had dealt with health problems: Caitlin dealt with epilepsy and Kathleen dealt with an eating disorder. * Both went through rough times: Caitlin when her ex-boyfriend Claude committed suicide and Kathleen when her ex-boyfriend Scott Smith abused her. *They both had problems with their parents: Caitlin when her father was cheating on her mother with another woman and Kathleen when her mother was an alcoholic. *They both attended their high school reunion in August 2001 in Mother and Child Reunion (2). In a deleted scene, it was revealed that Kathleen had likewise tried to start a TV career and was jealous of Caitlin's success. *They both made their first appearances in Season 1 of Degrassi Junior High: Caitlin in Kiss Me, Steph and Kathleen in The Big Dance. *They were both members of the Grade 7 class 7C from 1987 to 1988, the Grade 8 class 8A from 1988 to 1989 and the Grade 9 class 9A from 1989 to 1990. *They were both members of the Environmental Action Committee. Gallery Caitlinalln.png Stage fright caitlin ryan degrassi junior high.png rhicaitlin_32.png smokescreen_2.png smokescreen_14.png smokescreen_52.png BU1.29.png BU1.23.png BU1.18.png Party24.jpg TAN03.jpg TAN17.jpg TAN22.jpg Old 19.png Caitlin-maya3.png RHI1.34.jpg RHI1.01.jpg RHI1.10.jpg RHI1.20.jpg SF1.07.png SF1.15.png TWT26.jpg BBJH14.jpg Lucy-caitlin2.png Freeze-frame.png Quest-team.png kathleen-quest.png Kathleen-bitch2.png Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 2 Category:DH Season 1 Category:Season 1